Mobile communications networks may have access to limited access spectrums according to proposals from government and industry entities. Examples of these proposals are the Spectrum Sharing System (SAS) in the United States and the Licensed Shared Access (LSA) system in Europe. The limited access spectrums may have certain registration protocols that require interfacing with system entities that control access to the limited access spectrum to protect the primary incumbent users of the spectrum.
These system entities, or controllers, may be utilized to enhance operational efficiency of radio access technologies (RATs), in particular RATs with collision avoidance protocols that are operating on the limited access spectrum for subordinate users below the primary incumbent user.